


Shook

by Doctor_Freaking_Phil



Series: So Much For A Secret Identity [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Hostage Situations, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Freaking_Phil/pseuds/Doctor_Freaking_Phil
Summary: What happens when a group of terrorists decide to break into Peter's school to capture him for information about Tony Stark? Coincidentally, Peter forgot his textbook in his locker and had to go get it during this and he was able to get Spidered up. Unfortunately, things go bad for Spiderman.Oof that was a bad summary. Oh well, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this school works out this type of stuff but this is how my high school worked. INFINITY WAR AND ENDGAME NEVER HAPPENED LALALALA *covers ears*
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOYYYYY

"Please open up your books to page 479 and read silently to page 492," said Mrs. Smith.

The sound of pages turning filled the room while Peter searched for his physics book until it hit him like a truck. He forgot it in his locker and this was his last strike until he got detention. 

"Parker! Where's you book?" Mrs. Smith examined his desk.

"Uh well you see," Peter tried to think of a good enough excuse. "I've been caught up in all of this interesting and outstanding  teaching of yours," Oh God this is an awful excuse. "That I have been distracted and that has caused me to forget-"

"Go get your book. I'll be seeing you this afternoon."

Peter sighed and got up and left the room letting the door shut behind him. He got a little more than halfway to his locker when his spidey senses started acting up. "What the hell?" Peter thought to himself. He waited for a few seconds and just ignored it. By the time he got to his locker, his senses started going off again. "Would you stop!" Peter whispered to himself. When he started to put his first number into the combination, he heard a loud pop and his senses went wild. Ignoring it, (like an idiot) he put in his second number. Then another pop and his senses bugged him even more. Finally, Peter started to actually pay attention to the pops realizing they were not just pops. They were gunshots. Peter silently opened his locker and took out his backpack and ran to the nearest bathroom. It's go time.

Screams and the sounds of bullets dropping and commands filled the hallway. 

"If you all cooperate, not one gets hurt!" Screamed a man.

"Everyone get out into the hall!" Screamed another.

Then someone dressed in all black with a sinister smile pushed himself into the front. "I don't want-" He was interrupted by screaming. "I don't want to-" Once again he was interrupted and he was loosing patients so he shot the ceiling. "SHUT UP!!!! Thank you. As I was saying, I don't want to hurt anyone unless I have too. My name is Earl Robinson and I just want one thing and I'll leave. Give me Peter Parker." 

"He's not here!" Someone yelled.

"Who said that?" Earl asked angrily.

"I did!" MJ stepped up.

"MJ no!" Ned cried.

"Well hello young miss, who might you be?" Earl creepily grinned at the teenage girl.

"What's it to ya?" She looked up at the man.

"Oh nothing, just asking. But may I ask you one thing?" 

"What."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not, he was absent this morning," She lied with no fear.

"Interesting. I'll kill this one first," He pulled out a gun and aimed it at MJ's temple as everyone screamed.

"Hey buddy! Isn't it too early to start dressing up for Halloween!" Suddenly a red and blue figure appeared. 

"Spiderman," He spit out the name as he pushed MJ back into the crowd of students. "No need for your assistance, I just need Stark's little intern and I'll leave."

"Sorry bud, but that sound like kidnapping to me and that's a crime!" 

"Get him!" 

A group of 3 men started shooting at Peter but he managed to dodge the bullets and jump onto the ceiling.

"Ha! Missed me!" He taunted before his senses started buzzing and a dart came shooting at him but he was too low. 

"That should keep you down," Earl looked down at the spider and crouched down to where he was laying on the floor. "Don't you have some special connection to Stark?"

"No he don' know who I m'," Peter slurred because of those drugs that were in the dart that made him too sluggish and weak to even talk correctly.

"Fine then. No one wants to give up the kid? Give me Peter Parker or the spider dies," Earl then lifted the almost-limp hero off the ground and against his chest and put a tight arm over his chest and a gun to his temple. "You don't want your hero to die because of some kid you refuse to give up, or do you? Think about all those times he almost sacrificed his life for all of you."

Great. Either way, Peter would end up as a hostage, but he would end up dead as Spiderman since Peter Parker, who was him, would not show up. "Lisn', jus' tk' me instd'. I lied, I know Tny' Strk'," Peter tried to save himself. Well, kind of.

"Oh really? Who are you?" 

"Spdr' Mn'."

"No shit. Who are you behind the mask?"

"Human," He said confidentiality, but it was a really dumb move.

"Alright I'm done with you, you little smart ass. I'll just find out myself," He said as he dug his hands under the mask.

"No! Don't!" Peter yelled but it was too late. His terrified face was shown to the whole school and everyone let out a gasp. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll hyped for Spiderman FFH? BTW this is before Infinity War, Endgame, and FFH.

"Well look who we have here," Earl grinned at the boy trying to hide his face. "Spiderman is far from a man. He's just a hopeless little boy."

"I'm not little," Peter replied, slowly regaining his speech. 

"PENIS PARKER IS SPIDERMAN?" Yelled Flash.

"What a well suited name for Spiderbrat, here," He drags his gun along his cheek as Peter tries to squirm away from the unwanted touch.

"Leave him alone!" MJ cried.

"Yeah leave Spider- Peter alone!" Ned protested.

"You guys don't want to get in the middle of this. But it's fine if you want to, I'll just kill you."

"No, stay out of-" Peter tried to say before the hand that was over his chest slipped up and clamped over his mouth.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, little boy, let them decide," Earl started walking out the door as the other gun men followed, leaving  the mask on the floor.

"Peter, no!" MJ tried to chase after the two, but Ned stopped her. 

"MJ you heard him! He could kill you!" Ned explained.

"He could kill Peter too!"

"What else are we supposed to do! If we tried to stop him, we would get killed! This is about Tony Stark, not us. It's not like we can call him down here and-" Ned stopped when he noticed the Spiderman mask on the floor. "Wait a second, we- we can contact him from the mask!" Ned picked up the mask and put it on.

"Hello, Guy in the Chair, what would you like to do?" Karen's AI polite voice appeared.

"Call Tony Stark."

 

~

 

When Earl walked out the doors, he was surprisingly greeted with the SWAT team knowing that they probably got here pretty fast. Earl firmly held an arm over Peter's chest and a gun pointed at his temple. 

Of course the news reporters were there recording this. Of course Peter had his mask off for the whole world to see. Of course all media was blowing up.

"Let the kid go or we will open fire!"

"How about this? Drop your guns or I shoot the kid!"

"Well how about this? Let my fucking kid go or you'll wish you were never born."

It was Tony. Tony came in his Iron Man suit to save Peter. But how did he know so quickly?

 

~

 

5 MINUTES EARLIER

"Ned, what are you doing?" MJ asked wondering why he just put on the mask and now talking to himself?

"Calling Mr. Stark. It's the only way we can save Peter."

"How the hell does that even work? It's literally just fabric-"

"I don't know. Tony freaking Stark made this."

"Tony Stark made that!?" Some random student yelled.

"Well I mean, duh? You see how close Tony and Spiderman are? They are practically father and-"

"Hey kid! Aren't you supposed to be in class? Why are you calling me through your mask?" Tony interrupted.

"Mr. S-stark?!" Ned stuttered.

"Woooaah Pete, when did your voice get... deeper?

"Sir, I'm Ned, Peter's best friend. Something happened to Peter."

"What? What happened? Where is he?"

"There was a shooter who was looking for him. It was something about him being an intern for you. So Peter got into his suit and he tried to attack him but he go tranquilized with something which made him weak and the man took him."

"Oh God, he doesn't have his mask. So much for a secret identity."

"And there's news reporters outside..."

"Shit. I'll be there in two minutes. FRIDAY, get my suit and I want full power on the way there! Listen Ted, I need you to keep everyone inside until a police officer comes and gets you."

 

~

 

NOW

"Careful now, Stark," Earl grinned."Don't start pushing my buttons or else you might be carrying little Petey's corpse."

Peter and corpse in the same sentence is illegal.

"This whole thing is about me, right?" Tony just needed to get the gun off his kid's head and he could stop that's little bastard Earl. "Leave the kid out of this, he did nothing wrong. Just... put the gun down and we'll talk about this."

"Mr. Stark, please-" Peter whimpered.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Earl turned the safety off and Peter flinched at the click.

"PETER!" A familiar voice called out. It was May.

"Ma'am, please step back!" A police officer told her, gently pushing her back.

"NO! THAT'S MY NEPHEW!"

"Ma'am, please stay back! It's not safe!" The police officer explained as May fell to her knees and cried for her nephew.

"Now Stark, I should get going now. At first, I was just going to demand a little bit of ransom here and there, but now that I know who he truly is, I think he's worth more than I thought. I know some boys who would love to get their hands on Spiderman if the price is right." Earl started to stroke Peter's face with the barrel of the gun. 

All of a sudden, a large Grey cloud appeared when one of Earl's gunmen threw something small in the ground. When it all cleared up, all of the men were gone, and so was Peter. Luckily, Tony scanned the license plate of the white van that disappeared. 

 

~

 

Earl shoved Peter into the white van (what a lame vehicle was what Peter thought) and two men kept him down while two other men were putting cuff around his wrists and ankles. 

"Mr. Stark is going to find you, and he's kill you. He's going your make deaths slow and painful and laugh as you plead to make it stop." Peter said fearlessly as he tested the strength of the cuffs, but the drugs that were in his system haven't worn off yet. 

Earl grabbed a roll of duct tape sitting on the ground and ripped a small strip. He crouched down to the brave teenager in front of him. "We'll see about that," He said as he shoved the duct tape over the boy's mouth. 

Then, there was a loud pop and the van almost went off the road. The back doors were thrown open and there stood a man in red iron armor, ready to kill anyone who touched a single curl on his child's head.

All the men shot at him like idiots, but the bullets didn't even leave a dent on the suit. He launched his fists at the gunmen and knocked him out cold.

"Hi, mother fucker," Tony charged up his repulsers and aimed at Earl.

"Stark-" Earl was interrupted by Tony shooting his arm and he cried out.

"Tony, no!" Peter tried to yell, but the stupid duct tape made everything that came out of his mouth a muffled mess. As much as he wanted Earl dead, he didn't want Tony to become a killer.

Tony ignored Peter and shot Earl's other arm which made him cry out even more. "Oh did that hurt? Too bad."

"Tony, stop!" Peter tried again, letting a tear roll down his cheek. 

"Peter?" Tony finally payed attention to his pleading child. Before he came running to Peter, he knocked out Earl, making sure he doesn't do anything.

"Hey buddy, I'm right here ok?" Tony soothed his kid and wrapped his arms around his kid. "I'm going to take the tape off ok? It's not gonna tickle." Tony grabbed the edge of the tape and gently pulled it off.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter sobbed, relieved his mentor is there with him. 

"Hey kiddo, I'm so sorry I wasn't there earlier."

"It's ok, Mr. Stark. I love you daaaaaAAAAAaaad....?"

"Did you just call me dad?" 

"No, it just slipped. What do you mean-"

Peter was cut off by yet another hug. "I love you too, son." 

This lovely moment was interrupted by police sirens.

"Oh right, let me get you out of those cuffs. The police can handle it from here," Tony said as he shot a laser at the cuffs.

 

~

 

AT SCHOOL

"May!" Peter ran towards his aunt, hugging her. 

"Peter! Oh my god baby, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, May."

"Peter!" Ned and MJ came running towards Peter and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. If it wasn't for you, who knows what they could have done to my baby," May thanked him.

"My pleasure." The truth is, without him, this would have never happened. Yet, he loves this kid to death.

"So kid, what are you going to do about, you know, your identity now that it's kind of released to the whole world?" Tony asked Peter as soon as he was done hugging Ned and MJ.

"What do you mean-"

"There you have it folks. The true identity behind the mask is 15 year old Peter Parker," A news reporter talked into the microphone.

"Shit."

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy father's day! Well, basically it's the next day since it's midnight. Thanks for reading :P Alternate funny ending coming out soon! Comments always make my day ;)


End file.
